


Rent-free

by rainbowsprinkle



Category: Hello! Project, Morning Musume.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsprinkle/pseuds/rainbowsprinkle
Summary: Kaga Kaede can’t escape from Yokoyama Reina no matter how hard she tries. What exactly will it take for her to give up?
Relationships: Kaga Kaede/Yokoyama Reina
Kudos: 4





	Rent-free

Kaga Kaede wiped the sweat from her forehead, thanked everyone for their hard work, then snuck away to find a resting spot. After 4 hours of rigorous dance practice, it was lunch time for Morning Musume and most of the members were heading out to the nearby conbinis to satiate their hunger. Kaede, however, would forfeit eating for precious sleep which she had been missing out on a lot lately.

The building was almost empty today, save for the Morning Musume members and trainers having extra rehearsals to help the 15ki catch up on some tricky choreography. Kaede knew that some of the staff rooms had couches, so she poked her head around each door, hoping to find one.

Soon enough, she hit the jackpot- an empty couch in an empty room, covered in a pile of various coloured blankets. _I guess this is a popular sleeping spot,_ Kaede thought, smiling at the idea of one of the strict staff-san snoozing under a fuzzy blanket pile. She ambled eagerly over to the couch and threw herself onto it, sinking back into the soft cushions and pulling the blankets over her tired body. Checking her phone, she noted that she would have roughly an hour before the second block of rehearsals. The perfect time frame for a nap.

As she set her alarm, Kaede heard some of her members just outside the door as they walked past. She recognized the girlish voice of her good friend Oda Sakura and a snarky comment that could only have come from Sakura’s nemesis, the dance machine Ishida Ayumi.

And then, an extremely loud and cheerful voice “I TOLD YOU, I’M NOT A PUPPY. I AM, IN FACT, A CAT!” It was the sound of a girl she knew very well who always seemed to have consumed one too many energy drinks. Her generation mate, Yokoyama Reina.

_Can’t she go somewhere else?_ Kaede thought miserably.

You see, the other 13ki girl had somehow wormed her way into Kaede’s brain and taken up residence there like an unwanted tenant. She wasn’t exactly sure when it started, but it became more and more apparent that whenever Kaede wasn’t _with_ Reina, she was thinking about the short girl- and it drove her crazy.

During Kaede’s precious free time, she was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on other activities because she had developed a habit of wanting to know what Reina was doing, whether Reina would like the game she was playing, whether she should save some of her snack for Reina because she knew how much the younger girl liked strawberry flavours…

She was truly annoyed with herself. For acting like a character in some typical teenage drama, for acting like someone who was in l-

No. She wouldn’t let THAT thought cross her mind. There was no way.

So as Kaede lay there on the couch, she buried herself deeper under the blankets and tried desperately to think of something else, _anything else_ to latch onto and take her into Nap Land. Kaede had just decided that mentally listing all the anime she’d ever watched may be an effective strategy, when she heard quiet laughter alarmingly close to her face.

_Oh, come on._

Of course, the sudden intruder into Kaede’s sleeping space didn’t even have to say a word. Kaede had long ago grown to recognize everything about the girl who consumed her mind 24/7, from her footsteps to the way she breathed. So hearing this silent chuckle, she knew that Reina was standing just a foot away from her for whatever reason, and she started to despair.

_I just wanted some peace._

She decided to pretend to be asleep and ignore the girl, hoping she would get bored and leave.

Wishful thinking, it seemed.

***Poke poke*** a finger was prodding at her cheek and she heard the chuckle once more.

_I’m going to kill her._

Once the finger-prodding assault had stopped, there was a brief pause before Kaede felt Reina blowing cool air onto her face, moving across her closed eyelids then to her nose and down to her chin. Kaede silently pleaded for the torture to end, but it looked like Reina wouldn’t give up until the girl woke up.

She stubbornly resisted the urge to leap up and grab her generation mate by the shoulders, instead keeping her face still and focusing on breathing in and out… in and out…

“BA!” Kaede flinched slightly at the sudden noise, hoping Reina didn’t notice and cursing internally.

More giggles. Then silence again. The silence continued. Kaede was contemplating whether to open her eyes just enough to check if the girl had gone when she felt something warm and soft against her lips.

Kaede’s eyes shot open.

_WHAT THE_ -

She had suddenly lost all sense of her bearings and as she scrambled to sit up, forgot that she was wrapped up in blankets.

***THUNK***

Kaede had fallen off the couch in a very ungraceful heap onto the floor. Flailing desperately, she tried to free herself from the blankets, but these movements only seemed to help her become even more tangled up until all she could do was roll around helplessly. She could hear the squawking laughter of her generation mate close by.

Kaede soon gave up on her escape and simply waited for her eyes to adjust to the room again, her head emerging tiredly from her blanket burrito. Once again, she found herself face to face with an amused Yokoyama Reina who looked like she had just finished watching the best variety show on earth.

“What did you… YOU-“

“So you _were_ awake!” Reina’s grin didn’t falter and she settled down to sit cross-legged in front of the taller girl, clearly having zero intentions to help her.

“I was trying to get to sleep.” Kaede grumbled. “What were _you_ doing?”

“Having fun of course! Ahh it was worth it.”

“You KISSED me!” Kaede was exasperated. How could Reina be so _chill_ about all this?

“Well, there was no other way to wake you up soooo.”

Kaede sat there for a moment. Her head was swimming with confusion. Honestly, she wasn’t sure how she was feeling. She wanted to be angry, but somehow she just couldn’t. So… was she happy? All her feelings were overwhelmed by the dizziness from her couch-to-floor journey and the tingling sensation that still remained on her lips thanks to her generation mate.

“Um listen…”

Kaede snapped out of her thoughts and she looked back to Reina. The short girl hadn’t moved from her spot on the floor, but her expression had changed. Kaede noticed the playful grin had faded and a slight tinge of red was emerging on her cheeks.

“I’m sorry? Is that what I should say?”

“You’d better be sorry.” Kaede’s voice had softened considerably but she didn’t want to give away her feelings to Reina.

There was an awkward pause and Kaede noticed the red on the other 13ki’s face had deepened. It suddenly occurred to Kaede that Reina might actually be feeling embarrassed, perhaps thinking that she had gone too far this time in pushing the older girl’s buttons. 

“Well!” Reina clapped her hands suddenly and shifted onto her knees, pushing herself up from the floor. “I’ll help you get out of your- your cocoon!”

“Please do.”

Kaede waited patiently as the younger girl tugged apart the multiple blankets and helped her to wriggle herself free. Reina was grinning again but her face was still quite red. Kaede thought she looked cute.

Reina quickly started throwing the blankets back onto the couch.

“Anyway.. ANYWAY, off you go back to sleep. Sweet dreams! Be careful with the blankets this time! These ones are pretty twisty. Here you go-“

Reina was rambling, something Kaede noticed she would do when she felt nervous. Talking like a train hurtling off its rails seemed to be Reina’s method in calming herself down.

Kaede smirked. “Stop! Don’t think you’re getting away with it that easily.”

Still on the floor, Kaede reached up to grab Reina’s wrist and tug her back down.

“And don’t apologize again. I’m getting my revenge.”

Reina’s eyes widened in confusion and she began to stutter, “I- I-“

Kaede gently pulled Reina closer to her so that her face was just a few inches away from hers.

Before Reina could say anything else, Kaede closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against the smaller girl’s. Her heart jolted as she felt Reina relax and slowly begin kissing her back.

So much for not giving away her feelings.

Kaede had finally accepted that Yokoyama Reina was going to be living rent-free in her mind and her life for the foreseeable future. And as she felt Reina smile against her lips, she couldn’t help but smile back.


End file.
